


樱花

by xiebuzhou



Category: Aziraphale - Fandom, Crowley - Fandom, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiebuzhou/pseuds/xiebuzhou
Relationships: Crowley/Aziraphale
Kudos: 4





	樱花

北半球此时正值冬季，处于温带的地界气温并不低，但空气湿度很大，厚实的燕尾服也隔绝不了风吹带来的那股浸润骨髓的寒意。公园里只有四季常青的树种上还挂着深绿，其他地方——湖水一波一波拍打的岸边，青苔和水藻早已变成萧瑟的枯黄色。  
即便是不太能感受到天气变化的魔法生物，天使也打了一个寒战，手里捧着一杯热可可，杯口往外冒着白烟，掌心因为紧挨着杯壁，被暖成了粉色。天使坐在长椅上，自然下垂的燕尾离长着几缕野草的砖地还有些许距离，除了大腿下被压出的褶皱，天使穿戴得很整齐。他的目光直直望着一旁未出新芽的枝条，突然萌生降临一个神迹的想法，绿芽破枝，舒展成叶片，淡粉的花骨朵点缀其中，整棵树褪去了冬天的慵懒与颓败。但这只是一个想象，轻轻抿一口热可可，舌尖立即感到醇厚的巧克力香味，顺滑地流过喉咙，千百次品尝都会迸发的奇妙口感让天使满足地嘴角上扬，就连远处走过来的黑色身影也好看了几分。  
并坐在长椅上，向后随意地张扬着的红色短发，鼻梁上架起的黑色墨镜和单薄衣物，这怎么也不像深冬的景象。几个过路的行人会在他身上多停留一会，也许是为了奇异的外表。  
“我们真的毫无共同点。”天使还是牢牢地把目光锁在那棵树上。  
黑衣恶魔跟随他的目光望去，“嗯，就连喜欢的东西也不一样，你喜欢我，我喜欢你。”两根拇指迅速略过，天使听到了一声响指，“啪”地一声在耳边炸响。  
樱花绽放，粉色的花瓣随着流动的空气飞舞到长椅旁。树的枝叶在慢慢张开，有的只是新发的骨朵，有的已经开得绚烂，跟着风掉落下来。  
过路的陌生人惊异于这不寻常的景象，呆愣地望着初冬的樱花。  
天使突然笑出声，隐没在一片惊叹声里，恶魔坐得很近，墨镜下一边眉头扬起。  
长达六千年的陪伴使天使熟悉他的每一个动作，但是天使没有想要回答他的疑问。  
樱花树迅速地发出新芽，开放花瓣，归于泥土，便陷入静寥，就像人类的历史，伟大过，辉煌过，车轮沉默寡言地把经历过的印在车辙上。  
天使手里的热可可已经完全冷了，毕竟只是一层薄薄的纸，根本抵挡不了北方吹来的寒风。  
“今天没有可丽饼，它关门了。”恶魔只是单纯地想要看见天使轻微恼怒而脸红的模样，他其实根本就没有去。  
“我们可以去吃寿司，我知道新开了一个店面。”天使站起身，手指拍了拍压皱的外套。  
落在长椅上的一片花瓣突然变成一团微小的火苗，升起一丝微弱的黑烟，这神奇景象全都落在恶魔黑色的镜片里，天使已经走出好几步了，恶魔在他身后爆发出一阵欢愉的笑声，天使加快了自己的步伐。  
又起风了，地上的花瓣随着飘了起来，吹向不知名的远方。


End file.
